The present invention relates to microscope illuminators and more particularly to vertical illuminators for use in fluorescent microscopy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vertical illuminating system for imaging the light source at the back aperture of a microscope objective.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a vertical illumination system useful in fluorescent microscopy.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an illumination system having sufficient distance between the iris diaphragm and the following lens element to permit selective insertion of various filters, or other light-modifying elements.